villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ordeaux26/Pure Evil Proposal - Iago (Othello)
Hello, everyone, its time for my next proposal from the classic Shakespeare play Othello today we are looking at Iago What's The Work Othello is a tragedy written by the legendary writer William Shakespeare. About an African general named Othello, who is tricked by the villain we are talking about into suspecting his wife of adultery Who Is He And What Has He Done/Moral Event Horizon Iago is beloved by everyone to be a kind, honest man. But Iago has a hatred for Othello witch he explains to Roderigo, who he is taking advantage of. He states that he plans on ruining Othello’s life by conniving him his wife Desdemona is having an affair with Cassio who Iago also wants to ruin. His first act is to have his wife Emilia steal Desdemona’s handkerchief plant it in Cassio’s room and tells Othello about this. Throughout the next few acts, Iago slowly begins to manipulate Othello to make him think that Desdemona is cheating on him which finally makes Othello ready to kill Desdemona. Later he sends Roderigo to ambush Cassio and kill him, but the attack fails, but paralyzes Cassio, so Iago, either improvising or planning for this to happen all along. Kills Roderigo to stop him from talking and frame Cassio for his murder. At the same time, Othello kills Desdemona. But once Othello reveals the reason for killing Desdemona Iago’s wife confesses everything despite threats from him which causes Iago to kill Emilia. He tries to run away but is eventually captured. They play ends with Othello asking why Iago would do this which Iago refuses to explain why. But then Othello commits suicide. Any one of his murders could be considered a Moral Event Horizon crossing or his manipulation of Othello to kill his wife or framing an innocent man but either way I would definitely say he crosses it. Screen Time We see absolutely every one of his actions on-screen so easy yes. Character's Traits/Moral Agency Iago has a clearly defined personality. And there is never any indication that he doesn’t know right from wrong in fact, he flat out admits he doesn’t care he just wants to ruin Othello’s, life. Individuals Iago is a single person who only views that people helping him as pawns in fact he admits this as part of a monologue. Redeeming Qualities/Migrating Factors Absolutely nothing his motive is too vague to say why he did it, here are the most popular reasons. *Rage over being passed up for a promotion (the most likely) *Jealousy of Othello's success and happiness *Indignation over the rumour that Emilia is cheating on him with Othello *Racism *Psychopathy *Sadistic enjoyment of creating chaos and causing other people harm *Feelings of personal betrayal by Othello, whom he considered a friend None of these except perhaps the last one justifies what he did. Heinous Standards General Standard Iago murders people (including his own wife) manipulations Othello into killing his wife try’s and succeeded at ruining two people’s life’s and drives someone to suicide and feels no remorse or regret I would say that he qualifies In-Story Standard while Shakespeare made a lot of plays but none of them are shown to be in the same universe so where only talking about Othello Iago easily passes that the only other villain is Roderigo and he didn't come anywhere close and Othello only kills one person while he was being manipulated by Iago. System Standard While the story is set in the past, so the standards are different everyone is visibly disgusted by his actions so easy pass. Individual Capability Iago is a normal man with only some military experience and takes full advantage of everything he has, is position his skills and everything else. So I would say he passes this. No Sympathy He is never played for sympathy, except in some movie adaptations, but we're talking about the original play so easy pass. Verdict Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals